Pain in Love
by Vellace
Summary: this is my first story please be kind. i'm not sure how this is going to turn out but i hope you like it. Chiaiki jets sick with only Maron is there to save him. Will she find the strength to help him. Rating just to be safe and mabey later chapters! im b
1. Sickness

**This is my first story so please be kind! I've only read the first book to Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne so if there is any thing that's wrong or offends any one I'm sorry! I don't own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne even though that would be cool:) If there are any pointers you would like to give please do.**

* * *

Chiaki walked into his apartment with a yawn, he didn't even bother closing the door or changing. _Ahh finally I'm home_ he thought. Then he just plopped onto his bed and started sleeping, right when his head hit the pillow. 

Maron slumped down the hall way, drooping her head. She was almost ready to hit the floor were she was and start sleeping. _Man today was hard I didn't think either me or Sinbad would catch that demon today._ As she went down the hall she noticed Chiaki's door open and looked in. _He's sleeping he looks so cute when he's not being a jerk_. _I wonder why his door was open, probably one of his schemes to try so seduce me._

Then suddenly he started to toss and turn. Maron blushed afraid he was going wake up and see her, but he didn't. His breathing was getting heavy; he began shaking, and sweating.

"Chiaki?" Maron said looking worried. He didn't wake but he still kept thrashing and panting. Maron ran over to his bed trying to wake him up, but he didn't.

"Chiaki, what's wrong wake up," Maron yelled jetting really worried. _What am I going to do? I need to get him to the hospital he's burning up! I should check his tempter. _So she did and it was worse then she thought.

She got up to use the phone, but when she picked it up it was static. _That idiot he forgot to pay his phone bill! _She didn't know what to do every minuet that went by Chiaki seemed to get in worse condition. Maron was panicking and wasn't thinking straight. She was really freaking out and fell to the floor and stared crying.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter hoped you liked it i might write more1**


	2. Awakening

Maron was crying on the floor when she heard a voice.

"Maron why are you crying?" said Chiaki in a weak voice.

Maron looked up at him and even though she could tell that he was sick he was smiling at her. She stood up and looked at him _how can he smile like that in his condition?_

"Chiaki do you know how you got sick?" Maron said her eyes full of tears.

At first he didn't say anything thinking about what he could have done to make himself sick. Then it came to him that demon he fought a week ago; he feel and cut his leg on peace of metal. He lifted up his pant leg afraid to see what was there. To his and Maron's horror it was infected badly.

"Chiaki?" said Maron, "How did you get that cut on your leg?"

He didn't say any thing he knew if he told her how he got that wound she would find out he was Sinbad.

"I feel of the bleachers around the track at school." He said chuckling like it was a game.

"Ok I'll call the hospital at my house you stay here ok?"

"Alright don't take too long"

She walked to her apartment next door thinking to herself. _I know he's lying I won't pressure him into telling me the truth, not now at least. I'm glad he's awake now I wasn't thinking straight._

She hung up the phone after talking to the hospital; they would be there in 10 minuets. So she went back next door. She sat at the edge of Chiaki's bed and looked at him. He looked back at her and she blushed.

"There going to be here in 10 minuets," she told him. _I hope he's going to be alight,_ "Did you want me to stay with you until they come?"

"Please stay," he said _I hope they don't cut off my leg!_

She looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, "Ok, I'll stay." She said softly.


	3. Fever

**Sorry it took me so long to write more to my story I had a lot of school work to do, curse them all! He, he, sorry about that, well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_I'm so tired but I'm afraid_ Chiaki thought _I can't believe I'm admitting it but I'm afraid. I'm so stupid I should have gone to the hospital days ago. I was worried that Maron would find out I was Sinbad, I was afraid of what she would think of me. Because for the first time in a long time I think I really care ab………_

_"_Chiaki are you ok you look a little spacey?" said Maron asked thinking he was going to pass out.

"I'm ok I was just thinking," he replied smirking at her because her large shirt was falling off her shoulder.

She noticed why he was smirking and started freaking out almost running into a wall.

"Chiaki! You are such a pervert even when your sick and I'm worried about you!" she yelled blushing and crying at the same time, " You mean a lot to me Chiaki, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do! Why do you have to act like nothing's wrong even though you know there is something wrong? You don't always have to be the tough guy!"

Chiaki just stared at her he didn't know what to say _wow she really does care. _Maron felt really stupid know _I can't believe I just said that! He must think I'm an idiot_. She heard him laughing.

"Hay what's so funny?" she asked really annoyed. He was smiling at her, she blushed again.

"No one has ever cared about me that much and I care about you too," he whispered. Maron was happy that they told each other how they felt neither of them could stop smiling. _Chiaki I need to tell you... I need to tell you who I really am. _Chiaki was shaking a lot again his body rattling the bed. He was sweating and grabbing his leg.

"Chiaki are you ok?" Maron asked worriedly. She went to the bed felt is his forehead. His fever was getting worse and the stupid paramedics weren't there yet. As though right on quo the paramedics came in the room and took Chiaki to the hospital Maron holding his hand the whole way there.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done I'm going to try to write more, sorry if it takes awhile.**


End file.
